


The AJRinxooacj Pokémon Adventure Series: Kanto

by Ajrinxooacj



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajrinxooacj/pseuds/Ajrinxooacj
Summary: Follow Pokémon Trainer Tony and his pokémon on their adventures through the Kanto region.
Kudos: 1





	The AJRinxooacj Pokémon Adventure Series: Kanto

It wasn't right. She was supposed to have appeared in a lab, not some outdoor café. The soft chatter of people and pokémon alike filled the air around her. There were sounds of clinking glasses, utensils scratching against ceramic plates, the occasional laugh, and the screech of a metal chair as it scooched across the concrete ground. A server approached the table where she was seated and placed a tall glass of oran juice before her. There was a coiled, metal straw placed into the drink and an oran blossom resting on the lip of the glass. The server departed after a short bow, leaving her to enjoy the beverage. She stared at the glass for a moment as her mouth fell into a frown. They don't just give away something this nice for free. Someone must have paid for it. She looked up from the glass and saw a young man sitting across from her at the table.

Beneath his furrowed brow, he cast a clear and focused gaze out towards the city with dark eyes she could have mistaken for pieces of coal. There was a small frown set onto his face as he fiddled with something in his right hand. With a slow and delicate touch, he turned a smooth, polished PokéBall around and around between his fingertips. It was her PokéBall, which meant that his young man was her trainer. He had released her from the PokéBall and ordered the drink beforehand.

Her eyes fell back down to the glass of oran juice. Condensation began to form on the outside of the glass and straw. Water beads rolled down the glass' surface and she swallowed. She hadn't realized how thirsty she had been until now. Her mouth felt dry and stale as she opened it to take in the straw. She drank, sweet liquid running over her tongue. It was so sweet that the sharp, tingling shock of flavor filled her mouth and she backed away from the drink. The café must have added sugar to it because there was no way oran berries were that sweet in the wild.

"You like it?" asked her trainer.

She swallowed and looked up at him. His face was so soft and still that she couldn't tell if he was excited or apathetic. The furrow in his brow was gone and his eyes became large, rich pools of sparkling chocolate. When had they gotten so big? The longer she stared into them, the deeper she sank into their depths. She had to look away.

Her glass came into view once again while she stuttered her response. It felt silly trying to talk to him when he couldn't understand a word she was saying. No human could. She would have to respond in a way he could recognize. After a deep sigh, she raised her eyes up to meet anything other than his. With the biggest grin on her face, she let out an enthusiastic cry and continued to drink. The juice was delicious, but the flavor continued to surprise her.

He smiled, turning his whole body to face her, and set the PokéBall he'd been fiddling with on the table.

"Good," he said, letting himself relax against the back of his chair. "I was hoping something simple, like an oran juice, would work well enough to break the ice."

His smile broadened.

"Then again, I don't know what I was so worried about with a Charmander as my first pokémon," he continued and nodded toward her. "I should have known you'd be pretty easy to warm up to."

She had no problem with fire-type related puns, but she hoped that he wouldn't make them too often. The last thing she wanted was a horrible comedian as her professional trainer. She grimaced at the thought.

"Sorry about that," he said and his smile faded. "I tend to get carried away with a joke sometimes and let it run on for too long."

She wanted to say something, but continued to drink her juice in silence when she couldn't think of any way to reassure him. There was nothing for him to apologize for. After all, he was making a conscious effort to befriend her. How could he have known she had a distaste for fire-type puns? Learning more about each other was part of building their relationship as pokémon and trainer.

"Would you mind if I gave you a name?" he asked, rolling her PokéBall back and forth between his hands on the table. "I don't think I'd like referring to you like you were just another Charmander, because you're not. Every pokémon is different. I know I wouldn't like being referred to as 'human' all the time."

Pokémon identified each other through a deep sense of familiarity. Names didn't matter. Not that she could tell him, but she already had a name... or at least a number. It was given to her by her prior caretakers as a way of keeping themselves detached. If he wanted to name her, she would not object. It was how he, as a human, would identify and familiarize himself with her.

With her glass now empty, she fell back against her chair, sighed, smiled, and nodded.

"I had one picked out as soon as I knew you were a Charmander," he smiled, eyes focused on the ball. "Sarah, but it's spelled S-E-R-A. I wanted to keep it heat related so I just rearranged the letters in the word 'sear'."

Sera? She frowned and closed her eyes. As far as heat related names went, she felt it was unimaginative but pretty.

Sera... Sera... Sera...

Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, but there was a softness to the way it sounded. There was a little bit of strength, too. She wasn't sure if it fit her but it said something about what he thought of Charmander as pokémon. Was that what he thought of her? He'd said that every pokémon was different, so how did this separate her from other Charmander?

"If you don't like it," he said, "I could come up with something else?"

No, she liked it. It was lovely. What bothered her was not knowing why he had given it to her. She couldn't ask him. Perhaps he would reveal that answer as she spent more time with him, but she would have to give her answer now.

Her eyes opened, and when they met his, she looked away again. Her face flushed and the flame on her tail rose. How did they sparkle like that? Was he that eager for her reply?

"Is that a yes?" he said and smiled.

She stuttered her approval and nodded.

"Then I have one more question for you," he said, raising the PokéBall before him in the open palm of his right hand. "Would you like to travel with me or inside your PokéBall?"

The flame on her tail fell and her blush faded as she thought about it. The offer to stay inside her PokéBall was tempting. At the moment, she struggled to look him in the eye without getting flustered. There was a possibility that might change if she spent more time with him. Learning more about him might ease whatever feeling she had when he looked at her with those sparkling eyes of his. If she traveled in the PokéBall, she wouldn't have to deal with much of anything.

While PokéBalls put pokémon in a state of suspension, they still held a vague awareness of their surroundings. In a way, it was no different than how she was raised in the lab. A majority of her time was spent confined within the walls of the research facility, left with a vague sense of what existed beyond them whenever she was let outside for certain tests. She was not naive to the workings of the outside world, but she had never lived in it. She would never know it the way wild pokémon did... but she wanted to.

She wanted to have the chance to at least experience it as the pokémon of a trainer, even if it was awkward for her. She wondered if it was just as awkward for him as she turned to look at the PokéBall.

She shook her head.

"I'm actually glad you said no," he said, grasped the PokéBall in his hand, and pressed down the face button once to shrink its size. "I've been traveling on my own for a while now. The company would be nice."

He stood up from his seat, slipping the smaller PokéBall into the right pocket of his black jeans, and approached her seat. She felt the warmth begin to fill her again. What was he doing? His steps were slow and steady. The sound of his boots hitting the concrete was muted by the blood pumping against her eardrums. Why was he coming closer all of the sudden? He stopped in front of her and knelt down on his right knee.

"It's important to me that you know you can trust me," his voice came out clear, soft, and deep over her own heartbeat. "If there's ever anything I do that makes you anxious, uneasy, or frightened, I need you to let me know."

He was doing that right now. Did he have to be so close? He could have just told her this from his side of the table. Maybe it wasn't too late for her to change her mind about staying in the PokéBall?

As she stuttered her protest, her body growing warmer with each passing second, she felt the gentle touch of his hand resting against the top of her head. Everything stopped.

"It's okay," he said, petting her. "We might not be able to speak the same language but I like to think the people and pokémon wouldn't have been able to come this far without being able to communicate somehow."

She looked up and saw that he was smiling. His hand stopped and slid away from her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sera," he said, placing his hand to his chest. "My name is Tony, and if you would allow me, I would like to be your trainer."

Sarah blinked twice then frowned. He was weird, that's for sure, but there was a warmth to him. His kindness and eagerness to connect with her felt honest. It was a pleasant change from the cold and routine relationship she had with the nameless researchers who only saw her as a number. At least he had a name, and now, so did she.

She was Sera, Tony's pokémon. He was Tony, her trainer.


End file.
